Loving the Snow
by Silver Moonbeam
Summary: Icy crystals dancing and covering the sidewalks. With each snowflake lies hidden memories leading up to the fateful day. After one departs...are their loved ones able to let go? Or do they still hold on, blocking everything...until the snow falls?


Title: Loving the Snow

Author: Silver Moonbeam

Category: Death, Romance

Parings: Shuichi x Yuki

Rating: PG-13

  
Disclaimer: I wrote the fanfic, it's mine, I don't own Gravitation, it's someone else's, don't sue, I have no money, the end.

[Prologue]

"Eiri-san? Eiri-san!"

A blond head looked up as his hands left his steaming cup of coffee and placed themselves on the table. Golden, amber eyes glared imperiously, the crystal orbs piercing through her. "What -" he began to say in a curt tone, a sure sign of his impatience and annoyance. However, his editor wasn't one to back down.

"It's about this new book." Yuki's expression was indifferent but his eyes were daring her to continue. "It needs a title, I think we should call it "Snow"."

Yuki didn't respond as he pushed his chair in, got up, and started to walk away.

"Wait! What about the title?" the editor called out frantically.

"I'm sure you're smart enough to know my answer," he said and strode away without looking back.

Shoes making a soft steady rhythm on the pavement, Yuki Eiri wore a cold air, hands in his pockets, and eyes closed. They snapped open suddenly as he looked up at the sky. White crystals floated around, dancing before littering the ground. A pained expression crossed his face like a shadow that constantly haunted him. "Snow..." he thought, "Shuichi always loved the snow..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yuki!" Yuki woke up with a start, wondering where was the fire, the break in, the disaster, whatever and whoever had caused his emergence back into reality. Dimly in his half-asleep stupor, he realized it was six o'clock. Seconds later, a pink bullet hit him hard in the stomach, causing him to fall back and effectively knocking the air out of him.

"Yuki!" cried the pink bullet enthusiastically.

"What happened?" Yuki managed, fearing the worst

"It's snowing!" Shuichi said with delight.

A frown creased Yuki's face as his heartbeat slowed. However, almost immediately, his temperature rose. "You woke me up to tell me it was snowing!?" he asked, enraged.

"And to ask if you come outside and play," Shuichi added helpfully.

"No," was the immediate response.

Shuichi's eyes widened to the size of dish plates. "Neh Yuki, you don't like the snow?" he asked, amazed that such a thing could be possible.

"No."

""So you won't come outside?" Shuichi's eyes widened impossibly further.

Yuki was about to say a number of things on his mind which included "no", "go away", "let me sleep", and a number of threatening phrases, but he caught sigh of Shuichi's face. Shuichi's eyes were filling with tears, as he pathetically chewed on a handkerchief. So what came out of his traitorous mouth was a "fine". Shuichi's face instantly brightened.

15 minutes later, with a snowball in his face and Shuichi laughing in the snow, Yuki was cursing himself. Stifling his anger, he smiled evilly as he picked up a piece of snow...

"Achoo!" Shuichi sneezed with a blanket around him. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you get for staying outside so long." A loud "Achoo!" was the response. Yuki sighed heavily as he fixed some hot chocolate and turned on the heater.

Throughout the day, the snow continued to fall steadily, already a foot high. Darkness descended, with the deep blue contrasting with the starch white. In deep thought, Yuki sat quietly on the couch as he waited for Shuichi to come home. Shuichi was taking a long time coming back from the supermarket. Slightly worried, he consoled himself that Shuichi must have been waylaid by a lone pack of gum.

The shrill ring of the telephone startled him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Standing up and chiding himself for being so jumpy, he picked up the telephone. "Moshi moshi?" At the response, his eyes widened, and he sped out the apartment toward his car.

The next day, the papers told of the fate of the famous singer of Bad Luck. Struck down in the streets of the park, he was stabbed multiple times. The couple that found the body was hysterical, saying they saw a lone figure in the park walking away. However, other passerby never saw such a person, and the tale was discharged as being fictitious.

At the funeral, everyone watched the solemn blond as he stood by the coffin. His mouth was in a thin line, as droplets of water poured from his amber eyes. The droplets landed on the ground mixing with the fresh snow, as white crystals continued to fall, as if recognizing Shuichi's demise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Like soft clouds descending from the heavens, the snow fell softly and wistfully. Dancing in circles, they twirled and came to a graceful stop as they touched the ground. A lone figure stood alone on the street, lost in thought. A slight shiver brought him back to reality and he had a pained look as he stared at the white layer covering the ground. "How could he love the snow...? It's so cold..."

TBC


End file.
